2211daysinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Journiers
The Journiers, or more formally called the "Kyrra" based on their given name by The Journier, are groups that exist within almost every sentient species in the universe to the purpose of moving thier species towards The Journier's concept of the Kyrr. These groups seldom show up in overt historical records, maintaining extremely suble and ungerground connections between the various group members. Nonetheless these groups often shaped the course of history due to a general power held by the members. Following The Convention, the generall nature of the Kyrra changed somewhat drastically, as involvement became somewhat more overt, occasionally showing up in historical journals. It even became recognized on some level by most people in political power who were not directly involved in the group. While this recognition did give the Kyrra substantially more power, it also led to some pushback against this mysterious group that attempted to control history, and while usually the pushback was not too great, it did flare up in some specific instances, such as with the Purge of the Ordinance in a more minor case and the War of the Peacefull in the most extreme case. Kyrr Kyrr was the concept that stood at the core of true Kyrra, though corrupt Kyrra would not neccesarily maintain the concept throughout thier species' history. The general idea of the concept was understood to Kyrra as the purpose of existence, the route to eternal life, and the most noble method of endowing all things with happiness. The specificity of understanding that a species' Kyrra graped varied greatly due to the great differences in the nature of how different species think, so this description is somewhat generall, and some species also understood the idea of resurrecting all things at the end of time while others understood aspects of it which cannot be precisely communicated with human language and abstraction. (i.e. The Birth of Time and the specific resurrection of that understood by the Gjusii). The Founding of Kyrra Soon after the development of sentience in many species, The Journier would reach into the minds of a few members of the species to endow them with the goal of Kyrr. Thereafter, he would guide the founding members very vaguely in order to setup a system of organization for the group, which resulted in the very similar organization of the various Kyrra--specifically in the general undercover nature of the groups. The Convention (See also full article: The Convention) The Convention is both an event and an organization. The Convention occured in 50 B.Y.O. when the Human, Gjusii, Huurti, and Kcrtika Kyrra called a meeting of all the known Kyrra in the Universe (this was indeed a very impressive feat which was generations in the making, first being brought up as a serious course of action by the Gjusii Kyrra member Oshliwalur in 223 B.Y.O. though the idea had been prevalent long before). 347 Kyrra of the 400 called sent a representation to the meeting. At the meeting, the Gjusii presented the idea of a single, unified, multispecies Kyrra which would work not for the progress of a single species, but for the progress of all species in the Universe. 276 Kyrra took to the idea, coming together and working from 50 B.Y.O. to 47 B.Y.O. to organize a unified group of the 276 Kyrra who elected to join. The organization thereafter worked throughout the universe to form a singular, overt government led as a democracy (The Convention tried to setup a republic, but could not, and so settled for a democracy).